Danny Phantom: Fast and Furious Phantom
by blackbelt256
Summary: Danny and Ember spend their first date as a new couple at a street race, and Danny shows Ember just what "fast" means. WARNING! Rated M for language and lemon (later on). Read at your own discretion. I do not own Danny Phantom nor the fast and furious franchise. Update: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED. Feel free to adopt it!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom: Fast and Furious Phantom

"Blah blah blah": speech

'blah blah blah' : thought

Chapter 1

Danny Fenton leans back in his chair and sighs while staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, bored out of his mind. He tried calling his best friends, Tucker and Sam, to hang out but Tucker was out of town for his cousin's wedding and Sam was grounded for breaking curfew. Danny had no idea where his clone/sister Danielle was, and even if he did he had no way to contact her. He sighs again and pulls out his cell phone, absentmindedly going through his contacts for what seemed like the millionth time since summer vacation started three days ago.

As he was scrolling through the list of names he thought of all the people he had already tried to contact: Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Johnny 13, Kitty, and the Ghost Writer were all on the very short list of who actually talked to him. Sighing once more in defeat, he went to put his phone away when he saw a name he hadn't tried yet. He called the number, hoping for a miracle. Surprisingly, he got one.

"Hey Babypop! Long time no see!" said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Ember, how's it going?" asked Danny, grateful she picked up. "Not much, just taking a break from songwriting. A girl can only take so much." "Sounds exhausting." "You have NO idea," Ember replied, "but anyway, I know you didn't call just to say hi, so what's up, babypop?" "Well…I….uh…." stammered Danny, blushing slightly as he tried to find the right words. "Just spit it out, dipstick," said Ember with a slight hint of annoyance. "Well, I was wondering if…uh…maybe….you wanted to hang out today?" Danny said that last part kind of fast so he could get it over with.

Now it was Ember's turn to blush. "Um…uh…well…sure…I guess…?" She hadn't been so flustered in a while, not since she first saw Danny at one of her concerts. She thought he was pretty cute, but that fleeting attraction turned into a huge crush when she fought him in his ghost form about a year ago. "Great," said Danny happily, "what do you want to do?" "I don't know, you tell me?" 'Shit,' thought Danny. 'I didn't think I'd actually get this far, what now?' Clockwork must have been smiling on Danny today, because he got an email from his friend Tej that really lifted his spirits.

"You're an adrenaline junkie right?"

"What about it?" came the confused reply.

He smiled. "I'll pick you up at 8."

At 7:15, he quickly ran to the garage to get his bike, a present from Johnny 13 after saving his ass when Kitty went on a rampage, transforming into his alter ego, Phantom as he went. "Mom, Dad, going out for a few hours!" he yelled down to his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, who were working on yet another ghost-catching tool. "Ok son, just call us if you need us!" Danny quickly got his bike and opened a ghost portal using a device that Tucker came up with. He drove through it and was immediately in the familiar territory of the Ghost Zone. He drove off in the direction of Ember's realm.

At 7:30, Ember heard a knock at her realm door. 'Fuck, he's early,' she thought, panicking slightly. She had just enough time to throw on some tight jeans and a tee shirt when Danny poked his head through the door, literally. "Oh good, you're ready!" he said, simply walking through the door without bothering to open it. Then Ember noticed what he was wearing. 'Wow. Dipstick went through a wardrobe change!' she thought excitedly as she took in what she saw. He had on a black muscle shirt with slightly baggy gray cargo pants, steel-toe combat boots and a sleeveless leather jacket. 'Hamana hamana hamana,' she thought, not being able to form coherent thoughts. 'Dipstick actually looks….hot!' She then realized she was staring and turned crimson with embarrassment. Danny just laughed. "Come on, we have to hurry or we'll be late!"

Danny drove like a bat out of hell, finally arriving at a long stretch of road that was occupied by what seemed to be a car meet. "Danny, what's this?" asked Ember. Danny just gave her an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smirk. "Yo, Phantom! I was wondering if you'd show up!" said a black man with the biggest afro Ember had ever seen. "Hey Tej, what's up?" replied Danny as they fist bumped. "Nothing much man, just organizin' and collectin'. Hey, who's the hottie?" asked Tej, noticing Ember for the first time. "Tej, meet Ember McLain. Ember, this is Tej Parker, he pretty much runs the street racing scene around here." 'Street racing?' thought Ember. 'Holy shit, Babypop's a racer? Where's his car?' Tej looked at Danny with a knowing smile. "I got a question for both of you. First, Phantom: you racing tonight or what?" "Yeah, I have to go get my car though." Danny replied. Tej nodded, then looked at Ember with a perverted smirk on his face. " So, Ember, when y'all met, did he just slap that ass, or did he, like, grab and hold on?" He doubled over laughing as Danny and Ember both turned scarlet. "Just kidding, now go get your car."

**That's it for chapter 1 of Fast and Furious Phantom! Again, I own nothing! Please review so I know what y'all want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny walked over to his bike and motioned for Ember to get on behind him. At the push of a button, the engine roared to life, and Danny peeled out from the curb, bathing Tej in a cloud of tire smoke. "Crazy-ass white boy," mutters Tej with a smirk.

Danny and Ember soon pull into an abandoned underground parking garage on the outskirts of town. As they go further down, Ember can't help but wonder exactly what was going on. Sensing her confusion, Danny smiles. "It's ok, I'm just gonna get my car then we'll head back to the race."

When they get down to the lowest level of the garage, Ember can barely see her hand in front of her because it was so dark, even with her flaming hair. Danny pulls the bike to a stop and cuts the engine. "Wait here," Danny said as he and Ember got off the bike. He then walks forward into the darkness and fades from view. Ember starts getting nervous, and wonders what he's doing. Suddenly, she was blinded by the flash of headlights accompanied by the deafening roar of a powerful motor. She squinted as the lights came closer, before stopping right beside her. Now that she wasn't staring into the lights directly, she couldn't believe her eyes. She just opened and closed her mouth like a fish before forcing out three words.

"OH….MY…..GOD."

Standing before her was her dream car. A black and neon green 1970 Dodge Charger, with a white DP logo on both doors, sitting there rumbling away. Danny flashed her a smile before cutting the engine. "Dipstick, how the fuck did you get this? It's BEAUTIFUL!" she screams. Danny just gave her a wink. It was then she noticed the massive supercharger sticking out of the hood. It looked almost exactly like the one her dad wanted to build, but better. Danny walked over to her and stood next to her. "Gorgeous isn't she? I won it from a friend a few years back. According to him, it had 900 horsepower, but I made a few…adjustments…to fit my style," he explained. Then he looked down at his watch. "Shit, we gotta get going or we'll miss the race!"

Danny helped Ember into the passenger side before sliding across the hood, Bo Duke style, to the other side and got behind the wheel. At the turn of a key, the car roared to life. Danny looked at Ember with a devilish smile on his face. "Ready?" She nodded, slightly scared. With that, Danny floored the gas pedal, turning the car intangible as they raced through the wall and onto the city street.

Meanwhile, Tej was nervously checking his watch as the other racer lined up his car with the starting line. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of an all-too-familiar motor headed their way. He smiled, knowing that now there was no way Danny would lose. The crowd thinned as Danny pulled up, and Tej smiled as he saw the Charger that he had heard so much about. The other racer laughed at Danny's choice of vehicle while leaning on the hood of his Honda Civic, but Danny didn't even notice him.

Danny and Ember got out of the car, and Ember stood off to the side so she was out of the way. Danny and the other racer walked over to Tej. "So, what are the stakes?" asked Danny. "35k, no more, no less," said Tej in deadpan. After forking over the cash, Danny and the other racer shook hands before getting behind the wheel of their respective cars.

Tej was standing in between the two, making sure they were lined up properly. When they were ready, he had Ember do the countdown. "3….2…..1…..GO!" screamed Ember. The crowd was shocked as Danny's car surged forward with so much force, it lifted the front wheels in the air and kept them there for at least 100 feet, before putting them down and completely blowing the other racer away. At the finish line, Danny collects the cash, splitting some with Tej. "So be honest, bro," said Tej, "how much were you running right there? Cuz that car was never that fast before." Danny waited for the other racer to get out of earshot before whispering, "Honestly, that monster runs about 1700 horses now, and they like to run."

**Sorry this one ran a bit long. What happens next, now that Danny is $70,000 richer? Will he and Ember ever admit their feelings for each other? Who knows? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON. Read at your own discretion!**

As Danny said goodbye to Tej, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of flaming blue hair. "OUCH! Ember, you're crushing me!" he cried. Ember sat up, blushing, and quickly got off of him. He stood up and whispered in her ear, "There's more time for that later." Ember turned crimson as Danny laughed. "It's…I didn't…but…oh shut up, dipstick," she stammered before hiding her face. Danny just chuckled before helping her into the car. "See ya next time, Tej. Maybe Brian will let me have a shot at that GTR of his?" "Not even in your dreams, Phantom."

Danny drove all the way home with Ember, not bothering to go get the bike. He could do that tomorrow. After parking in the garage, he looked at Ember. "You want to spend the night or do you want me to take you back to your realm?" Ember pretended to think for a minute, before giving him a smirk. "I don't know…maybe you could give me a reason to stay…" she said in a sensual tone. That was all Danny needed to hear.

**LEMON**

He grabbed her legs and carried her bridal-style, floating up to his room and phasing through the wall before setting her on the bed. Ember smiled before grabbing the back of his head and crashing her lips into his. Danny kissed her back just as passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist as she laced her fingers in his hair. He felt the hem of her shirt against his hand and within two seconds he had it off and started kissing his way down her neck to her chest.

Ember gasped as Danny's lips brushed her neck, and leaned her head back, letting the pleasure sink in. She was not inexperienced when it came to sex, but she had rarely had the opportunity for some good foreplay. 'Holy shit,' she thought, 'Babypop…wow…' She then proceeded to tear the jacket off of him, tossing it to the side before going to work on his shirt. As she stripped it off him, she was shocked. 'Holy fuck, he's ripped! I guess that's what ghost fighting does to you.' She admired his bare upper body, from his muscular arms and shoulders to his taut chest and perfect six-pack abs. She kissed him again while tracing the outline of his muscles with her fingertip, earning a low growl from Danny. "You like that, huh?"

He responded by reaching around her and in one fluid motion her bra came off. Danny stepped back and admired the sight that was in front of him, before growling again and tackling Ember onto the bed. He took one of her breasts in his left hand, while he lightly flicked his tongue over her nipple. Ember stiffened as he did; she could feel her orgasm rising with every passing second. It wasn't until Danny lightly bit her nipple that it finally pushed her over the edge. She sat up, shoving Danny onto his back before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off, along with his boxers. 'Oh wow,' she thought, as his nine inch member burst free of its prison. 'Not bad, babypop, not bad at all!'

She took his member and much to Danny's surprise managed to fit the whole length in her mouth. Danny laid his head back and closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm growing. After about 5 minutes, the pleasure suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes to see Ember phase out of the rest of her clothes and jump on top of him. He looked up at her. "You ready?" he asked. She just nodded with a perverted smile. She slowly started lowering herself onto him, and after a few seconds, he was inside her. "FUCK!' she screamed in her head. 'He's huuuuuuge!' She sat there panting, then slowly began to ride him, increasing speed and intensity with every passing second. Danny tried his best to hide his moans but failed miserably. "Uhhnn…Ember…feels….so good…." Was all he managed as he felt the biggest orgasm of his life welling up. "I'm…gonna…" "Me...too…come…with me…babypop…"

With one final thrust, he roared as he shot his load deep inside her. The force of his release caused her to come at the same time with a feral scream.

"EMBER!"

"DANNY!"

They just laid there as they caught their breath, then gave each other a satisfied smile and a kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**AND CUT! Well, how was it? This is my first time writing a lemon so feel free to leave both positive and negative feedback! Don't worry, I can handle the truth. R &amp; R please! PEACE Y'ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny woke up early the next morning, which was surprising given last nights "activities". He felt something shift next to him and turned to see Ember still sound asleep, mumbling slightly. 'So she talks in her sleep, eh?' he thought, before a mischievous grin made its way onto his face. Leaning down, he whispered, "Ember, you're dreaming again." "Mmmm noimnot, now leave me 'lone, there's a dragon in the kitchen…" Chuckling silently to himself, he dragged himself out of bed and went to take a shower. After he got out and dried off, he walked back to his room to find Ember fully awake. "So, finally decided to wake up, eh?" he teased, then ducked as she threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up, dipstick" was the retort.

Suddenly, Danny's phone rang. He noticed it was Tej. "Hey, man. What's up?" "Phantom, you need to get here and fast. We got trouble. BIG trouble." "Slow down, Tej. What happened?" asked Danny. "You remember Brian right? Married to Dom's sister Mia?" "Yeah, what about him?" "….he's dead." Those words shook Danny to his core. Sure, he didn't know Brian very well, but he had met him once or twice before, and thought he was pretty cool. "I'll be there ASAP," he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong, babypop?" asked Ember, noticing the look of shock and sadness on Danny's face. "One of my racer friends just called, it's an emergency. We need to leave right now." It only took them five minutes to change, before Danny transformed and they made their way to the garage where the Charger was parked. They were at the house Tej told them to go to in less than fifteen minutes. They knew it was the right house because of all the modified cars out front and in the driveway. As they pulled up, they got out of the car and went inside. Tej was consoling a hysterical young woman on the couch before noticing the pair and walking over to them.

"Phantom, glad you could make it. Sorry about the short notice, but it just happened less than twelve hours ago." Tej explained. "Not a problem, man. How'd it happen?" Danny replied. "He was driving back from work when he got hit by an 18 wheeler. Slid into a tree. Killed him instantly." Suddenly, a deep voice spoke up. "And, the son of a bitch fled, so we think it was intentional." Danny looked up to see a tall, broad-shouldered man making his way towards them. Just by looking at him, Danny could tell who he was: Dominic Toretto, one of Brian's best friends and brother-in-law, not to mention the person Danny won the Charger from. "Intentional? Who would do something like that?" asked Ember. "We have a list of people that have the money and a reason to want Brian dead, we just have to figure out which one it is." Dom explained. Then he turned to Danny. "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

Danny stood up and followed Dom outside, where they sat on the steps. "So I see you've taken good care of the Charger." Dom said, indicating the paint job. "Yeah, I also upgraded some of the stuff under the hood. Makes almost twice as much horsepower now." Danny replied with just a hint of pride in his voice. "Good," said Dom, "because we'll need it if we want to find this guy." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "The one thing all these suspects have in common? They all use racers to do their dirty work."

**And that's where I'll end chapter 4! R&amp;R please! I own nothing, except for the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! Sorry, I had some personal stuff to take care of, but now I'm back to writing! Might start working on another DxE story, maybe dome Daddy Danny in the near future? R &amp; R Please!**

Chapter 5

Danny and Ember soon found themselves sitting at a picnic table in Dom's backyard, waiting for Dom to finish outlining the plan. Sitting with them were Tej, Brian's old friend Roman Pearce, Dom's girlfriend Letty, Johnny 13, and Kitty. It had taken some convincing on Danny's part to get Dom to allow Johnny and Kitty into the group, but he eventually conceded, saying they would need all the help they could get.

Suddenly, Tej spoke up. "Yo, Dom. We got a slight issue here: the only two people here who have cars fast enough for this job are you and Phantom. How the hell are we gonna get new cars?" Dom just smiled and looked at Danny. "Phantom, with me. Let's go get some cars." Danny smirked and got up from the table, only for Ember to put her hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, babypop," she said before leaning in closer. "I have a present for you when you get back." she whispered before giving him a sensual look. Danny went red and prayed that Tej and Roman didn't see that. Unfortunately, they did.

"Hey, hey! Looks like Spooky here finally got the girl!" Tej teased. "Damn, girl. Those are some nice legs. What time do they open?" laughed Roman, only to be shoved against the wall by a very pissed-off Danny. "You will NEVER talk to her like that again, or I'll kill you where you stand. Got it?" he growled, charging an ecto-blast in his hand to prove his point. Roman could only nod, being too scared to form words. "Good," said Danny, and he let the blast dissipate in his palm.

**TIMESKIP: 11:00 PM**

Danny and Dom rolled up to the race, looking around at potential cars to use for the job. Danny suddenly pointed. "Look, there's a Lingenfelter Corvette. That could work." he said. Dom looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Let's do this." Danny got out as the Corvette and Charger pulled up to the starting line. A bikini-clad girl stepped between the cars, then took her top off. She held it off to the side and pointed at the racers in turn. "Ready? Set?" The top dropped, and both cars were gone.

"So, Danny," asked Dom as they dropped off their newly acquired Corvette at Tej's garage, "what do you plan on doing after all this?" Danny thought about it; he rally had no idea what he wanted to do. He was always busy being the hero of Amity Park and staying the current king of the street racing scene, so he never really put much thought into it. "I don't really know, to be honest. I'd like to settle down somewhere though." Dom just nodded. "That's gonna be hard for guys like us. We don't really do 'sitting still' very well." Danny laughed. "Damn straight."

**AAAAAAND SCENE! Cut, print, check the gate, moving on! Gonna try to upload a chapter a day now! R&amp;R please! PEACE YALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the lack of updates! Life got in the way…again…but here's an extra-long chapter for y'all! Also, there's a surprise character appearance! Who is it? Read and find out!**

Chapter 6

**Danny and Ember's Apartment**

Danny woke up early the next morning. He rolled out of bed, careful to avoid waking Ember, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He had just poured himself a cup when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Tej and Roman standing there. "Hey guys, what's up?" Danny asked. Roman gave him a funny look. "Yo, Tej, I think we got the wrong place. You said Phantom was living here, not some kid." he said. Danny blinked twice then looked in the mirror. He was still in his human form. With a smirk, he transformed, laughing at Roman's shocked expression. "How…what…I don't…how the hell'd you do that?!" exclaimed Roman. Danny winced at the loud noise and quickly put a finger to his lips. "Quiet! I don't want to wake Ember up. She can be…irritable…in the morning," he whispered, vividly remembering the second degree burns he got when he forgot to turn off his alarm clock. Tej just nodded. "Go get dressed, Dom wants us to meet Sean at the airport in half an hour," he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Sean?"

Tej quickly explained. "He's a racer who lives in Japan. Best drifter in the world. Known as the "Drift King" down there."

Danny nodded. This was going to be interesting.

**TIMESKIP- 30 MINUTES LATER**

"Where is he? Are you sure we're even at the right gate?" Roman whined. Tej just closed his eyes, feeling the vein in his temple throbbing in annoyance. "Phantom, some assistance please." he groaned. "I'm just sayin', maybe we don't…" Whatever Roman was going to say next was cut off when Danny overshadowed him from behind. Tej smiled. "At least we found a way to shut him up," he remarked, relieved at the lack of noise coming from Roman. Dom, who was standing off to the side with Letty, looked on with mild amusement. He had heard about Phantom's…condition…but had never seen him use his powers except when he threatened Roman with an ecto-blast. He made a mental note to ask him about it when they were alone. 'Those powers might come in handy, especially the overshadowing,' he thought, smiling as he watched Roman start doing the chicken dance while Tej roared with laughter.

"Hey Dom! Long time no see!" yelled someone with a thick Southern accent.

Dom turned and saw Sean walking towards him with a huge smile on his face. "It's been a while, DK," Dom replied, before grabbing his friend's forearm and pulling him into a bro-hug as Tej and Danny (still controlling Roman) walked over. After introducing him to Tej, Dom turned him towards Roman. "And this is Roman Pearce, but he's being controlled right now to keep him quiet," Dom explained. As expected, the response was a lifted eyebrow from Sean. "Controlled how?" As an answer, Danny phased out of Roman, chuckling as he watched Roman try to make sense of what happened. Sean, on the other hand, just looked downright shocked. "How the fu…" he started before Danny put up a hand. "I'll explain everything to everyone later, but for now, nice to meet you." Sean shook his hand. "I'm Sean. Sean Boswell." Danny nodded. "I'm Danny. Danny Phantom." he replied, laughing inwardly as Sean's eyes got as big as plates. "Now let's get going. Dom will fill you in on what we're doing, so pay attention. He doesn't like explaining things more than once." With that, they all left for Dom's house, with a still very confused Roman following behind.

**Holy SHIT I had bad writer's block! Sorry it took so long! R&amp;R please! I want to know what yall want to see in future chapters! DomXLetty action? Maybe ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So that's the plan. Any questions?" Dom looked around the picnic table at his team. They had just finished outlining a plan to take down all of the potential suspects at the same time. The reactions from the team were mixed; Sean, Danny, and Ember looked mildly impressed. Tej looked thoughtful. Letty was smiling at Dom, but for entirely different reasons. Johnny and Kitty looked indifferent. Roman, however, was having an emotional breakdown. "This is to crazy, man! I can't do this! I just can't!" he screamed over and over again. Everyone sighed and ignored him.

Tej then spoke up. "Sounds like a good plan, but we still need…uh…" He did a quick head count. "…six more cars before we can even _think_ about doing this! How are we supposed to do that?" Before Dom could answer, another deep voice spoke up; "That's been taken care of already." Everyone turned to see an attractive Brazilian woman in a police uniform, standing next to what appeared to be a walking mountain, who was obviously the one who had spoken. Danny took one look at him and thought, 'Do. NOT. Piss. Him. Off. This guy has shoulders the size of basketballs and a chest that looks like he can bench press a planet.' He shuddered at the thought of potentially getting into a fight with this guy. That was NOT something he wanted to focus on right now.

The ludicrously large man walked over to Dom and shook his hand. "It's been a while, Toretto." he said. "Yes it has, Hobbs. Yes it has…" Dom looked over Hobbs' shoulder to see an 18 wheeler with a car hauler trailer attached to it. "Looks like Christmas came a little early this year, huh?" he teased. Hobbs just gave him a look that said '_seriously? _'

Upon opening the trailer, the surprise on the team's faces ranged from mildly impressed to sexually aroused (guess who). Inside were cars that suited everybody perfectly. There were the two Chargers that belonged to Danny and Dom, a flat black 68 Camaro for Letty, Johnny's bike, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo for Roman, a 67 Chevy Impala complete with onboard tech station for Tej, and a Nissan Silvia for Sean. After all the cars had been unloaded, Danny was about to close the trailer when he noticed something. "Hey guys! There's still one more car here!" he said. Dom came over and helped him push it off the trailer. It had a cover on it, but Dom felt something weird. It was almost as if the car was…familiar to him. Hobbs walked over with a grim expression. "We…found this at Brian's place. According to this note, it's yours." he explains, handing a folded, slightly yellow piece of paper to Dom. " It was in the glove compartment ." Dom unfolds it. His eyes immediately get wide and he drops the note. Mia, who had come outside to see what the commotion was about, notices and picks it up. Her eyes tear up as she throws the note down and starts tearing the cover off the car.

When the car is fully uncovered, the tears in her eyes start falling. Standing before her was a modified 1995 Toyota Supra, with a bright orange paint job and decals everywhere, with a large spoiler on the back. Dom is stunned, before reaching down and picking up the note, reading it one more time:

_Dom,_

_I know we didn't start off on the right foot, but if you're reading this, then I must not be there. It's okay, don't worry. You still have your team, and your family. I'm glad I got to be a part of it._

_Tell Mia I love her._

_Brian_

Even Dom started to get choked up from reading the note. But it was the P.S, at the bottom that really shook him.

_P.S.: The Supra's yours. Your name on the title and everything._

'Why, Brian?' Dom thought. The last line of the note answered his unspoken question.

_Because, I still owe you a ten-second car._


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M ALIVE! Sorry about the delay, my laptop kicked the bucket! ****dodges bricks, stones, tomatoes, and the Box Ghost***** But I have a better one now so I can update more! **

**On another topic, I want to know what pairings you guys want to see! No yaoi (sorry guys, don't swing that way)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Ember woke up in the middle of the night, vaguely aware that Danny was no longer beside her. She shot up, looking wildly around the room. "Danny?" she called. No answer. She looked around the room again, noticing the open window. 'He's on the roof again.' she thought, and climbed out onto said roof. Sure enough, there he was, laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

Ember sat down next to him. "Can't sleep?" she asked. He nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" Danny sighed. "Don't kill me for this, ok?" he said after a short pause. Ember nodded, slightly confused. Danny sighed again. "I…don't want you going on the mission. It's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "_Seriously?_ You're afraid _I'm _gonna get hurt? Newsflash, Ghost Boy, but _I'm already dead_! It's you who needs to get a clue! You're still half-human! You're still _alive_!" she said, voice steadily rising. "No, I'm not!" yelled Danny, shocking Ember into silence. "Wha…what are you talking about, Danny?" she asked nervously. Danny stood and took off his shirt, then sighed and released his partial invisibility. Ember gasped as scars appeared all over his upper body, but none of them stood out as much as the gigantic Y-shaped cut running from his stomach to his chest, dividing at his shoulder blades. He turned around and Ember wanted to throw up. His chest may have looked bad, but his back was even worse. Scars covered his back, often crisscrossing each other, and there were four symmetrical cuts that looked like they came from the claws of a wild beast.

"D…Danny…what…how?" Ember stuttered, too shocked to form complete sentences.

Danny sighed again and pulled his shirt on. "The GIW. After our last fight, I put you in the Thermos. After I put you back in the Zone and locked the portal they captured me and took me to their headquarters and did their experiments. I guess one of them killed me."

Suddenly, Ember remembered something. "But wait! If you're dead, how do you still have a human form?" Danny gave her a sad smile. "That's just a trick I learned from Amorpho. It's easy to change your appearance, you just have to focus."

Ember finally lost it and pulled him into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. Danny just put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "It's okay Ember." he said softly. Eventually she calmed down. He lifted her chin until she looked into his eyes and gently kissed her. "It's gonna be okay. Now let's go back to bed, okay?" Ember nodded and they phased back into the house and went back to bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other close. They stayed that way until morning.

-LINEBREAK-

Dom was sitting at the table drinking a Corona when Danny and Ember walked in. Dom looked up and stood, motioning for Danny to follow him outside.

Once outside, Dom turned to Danny. "Okay, Danny. I need to know. I know that you have powers, I saw you…what was it?... overshadow Roman at the airport. What powers do you have, besides that?" Danny looked relieved. "Well, there's invisibility, intangibility, flight, ecto-blasts, limited weather control, I can change my appearance to a degree, and I can control fire, water, ice, and electricity, and I can teleport," he explained, giving a demonstration of each power. "I also have a Ghostly Wail, but I can't do it here, it's too powerful. I would destroy half of LA."

To say Dom was shocked would be an understatement.

-Linebreak-

Danny and Dom were in the driveway tinkering with Dom's Charger when they decided to take a break. They were leaning on the fender arguing about whether a supercharger was better than twin turbos and vice-versa. Suddenly, Danny's enhanced hearing picked up something just as his ghost sense went off. "_DannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDanny..._" "Hey Dom, do you hear something? My ghost sense just went off." he asked, looking around. "Nope. What do you hear?" was the reply. Danny ignored him as the sound got louder. "_DannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDannyDANNY!_" Suddenly, a black-and-white blur smashed into him, sending him flying a hundred yards down the street and landing on his back.

He groaned from the pain, then he saw exactly who it was who hit him. "DANIELLE!" he yelled, wrapping his clone in a hug that rivaled one of his father's. She let him get up, and he took a good look at her, as she had changed quite a bit. She was now the same age as Danny, physically, mentally, and emotionally (Danny made a mental note to thank Clockwork later), and was now a beautiful young woman. Her silver-white hair was still in its usual ponytail, but it now reached her mid-back. She still wore her shirt that exposed her stomach, but now it was a black tank top. Her hands were covered by white fingerless gloves, and she wore pre-ripped black skinny jeans with white combat boots. Her top was skin-tight, showing off her C-cup breasts without too much cleavage, and her jeans showed off her legs quite well. She looked like she was about to go crazy with excitement.

"Dani, what are you doing here? I thought you were exploring the world?" Danny asked. To his surprise, she blushed slightly and looked down at her boots. "Well…I _was _exploring…but then I realized how much I missed you and technically you're my family…soIwantedtoseeifyouwantedtobebrotherandsisterorsomething." Somehow, Danny managed to understand. "Sure thing…Sis." he said with a smile. Dani ran at him and threw her arms around him, but her face suddenly turned to one of puzzlement as she ran her hands up Danny's back. Danny winced; he forgot to hide the scars with his partial invisibility. Dani stepped back and looked at him sternly. "Danny." she said with no emotion. Definitely a bad sign. "Take off your shirt." She ordered. Danny hesitated, but complied when she fixed him with a glare that could make a blind man cry. Slowly he took off his shirt and Dani gasped when she saw the scars.

"DANNY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" she screamed. "The GIW. Don't ask, I don't want to explain. Besides, I took care of them months ago. When I found out they had tried to go after my girlfriend, I teleported to each of their bases and leveled them." he explained.

Dani looked slightly relieved. "Okay, well change back and let's go meet your friends," she said. Danny shifted nervously. "Well…funny story actually, I sorta kinda…can't." She gave him a glare that Batman would be proud of.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'." she said in a tone that promised pain if he tried to dodge the question. "Well, the experiments that the GIW did…" he sighed, then decided to rip the Band-Aid off quickly and get it over with. "…killed me." He cringed slightly, waiting for her response.

She just stood there with glistening eyes. "So…you…you're a full ghost now?" she stammered, trying to hide her emotions and failing miserably. "Yes, but guess what? That means I can't be taken from you again. In a way, thanks to dying, I became immortal. And since I was a halfa when I died, I will never stop getting stronger." he explained.

Dani thought it over, then nodded. She slowly walked over to him and…punched him in the chest, hard. "Don't you EVER do that to me again! You have no idea how close I came to losing it!" she screamed. Danny cowered in fear; Even though he was stronger physically, even Danny was scared of what he called "Angry Dani". To put it simply, if Batman could make a criminal cry, Angry Dani could make Batman shit himself.

"Yes ma'am" was his ever-so-manly response.

Dani huffed and turned. "Now be a good boy and go introduce me. You mentioned a girlfriend? I have to meet her to see if she deserves you." Danny scrambled to obey.

**AND CUT! Hope y'all enjoyed the longer chapter to make up for my absence! I will be posting a DannyxDani story soon so prepare yourselves! As always, R&amp;R and leave a favorite if you enjoy! I live to please! PEACE YALL!**


End file.
